


the serpent in the lake

by Crowley_Kitten



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Caves, Other, Roleplay, Sacrifice, Sex In A Cave, Underwater Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowley_Kitten/pseuds/Crowley_Kitten
Summary: CW.if you have issues with the dark, dark water, deep water, things that are similar to drowning (not actually drowning as they don't need to breathe, but there is description of water in lungs) and similar, this might not be for you.day 12 of Ineffable Kinktober.Swimming/In Water.Aziraphale offers himself up in sacrifice to the serpent spirit of the lake.this one is actually inspired by where I got married. by a beautiful subterranean lake in a disused slate mine. check it out, it's stunning.https://www.carnglaze.com/
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: Ineffable Kinktober 2020, my Ineffable Kinktober





	the serpent in the lake

Aziraphale followed the trail of candles that led him deeper into the cave. The lights sparkling and making a grotto of the cavernous space around them. For some reason, he felt nervous. As if he were a sacrifice to some terrifying and magnificent creature of darkness. And in a way, he was.    
  
The steps cut into the slate led him deeper, great banks of a long slope of stone, hundreds upon hundreds of candles. The slight chill of the air dancing over his skin. He wore only a light tunic-like robe. His feet were bare. Some of the sharp slates cut his feet a little.    
  
As he reached the bottom of the  rough-hewn staircase, a pool came into view. A pool lit from inside, a remarkable blue-green. The knot of fear coiled inside him, teasing his tingling cock to half hardness. His jaw dropped in wonder at the beauty of the place. He nervously approached the subterranean lake. He let the tunic drop, as instructed, and shook out his wings. They gleamed almost pearlescent in the candlelight. In the strange glow of the water. He approached slowly. Swallowing hard. At the far end of the lake, the surface rippled, and the top of a head emerged, monstrously beautiful golden, slit  pupilled eyes. Long, dark red hair swirling around the creature like beautiful but terrifying seaweed. The face rose above the water.    
  
“Come to me, Angel” the voice commanded. “Give yourself over to me.” Aziraphale had no choice but to obey, his feet moving as if of their own accord. The water was icy cold, chilling his bones, and he yelped at the sensation. But he could not disobey under the hypnotic gaze of the creature. Naked, he waded further, until the depth dropped away beneath him.    
  
The air was forced from his lungs by the ferocity of the cold. Luckily, he remembered he didn’t need to breathe. His waterlogged wings dragged him down into the dark and the depths below. The light becoming a wavering spot far above, almost like a bioluminescent, aquatic moon. Aziraphale let the weight of his wings and the water pull him down. Down.    
  
He gasped, lungs filling with water, reminding himself again, that he could not drown, as he felt slick, cool scales sweep along his thigh, as he  span , treading water, golden slits opened slowly wider. Despite the fierce chill,  Aziraphales cock hardened rapidly. That pale face. Those liquid amber eyes. The long hair swirling around the serpentine being. The creature wound his coils around his sturdy body, hands caressing his face as the creature took him in a ferocious kiss. The strangest feeling as the water passed in and out of his lungs, as if it was air. As he gasped, as he moaned. The sensation of the scales as they slid between his thighs. As the hand caressed his cock, a burst of demonic energy, and it was no longer a cock. He was attired with an achingly needy, wet cunt. And the trail of that scaled body over his clitoris made his head swim. And then the mouth was upon him, his whole body weightless in the deep water. The creature nipped playfully at his slick pink folds before hungrily burying his face there, his tongue probing, coiling and teasing. His fingers were seeking his tight opening between his divine buttocks. within moments the creature found the perfect angle to massage his prostate, while sucking eagerly on his incredibly sensitive clitoris. Aziraphale felt a rapidly rising crest of urgent desire building. had he been in the air, in the flat, he would have feared disturbing the neighbours. the golden eyes staring up into his from the depths. the long hair felt like silk when he tangled his fingers in it, pulling that beautiful face tighter to himself.   
  
As he came, his body went loose. he was floating. with undulating waves of his coils, the creature swam back to the surface, pulling the angel with him. as soon as they broke the shimmering ceiling of the lake, Aziraphale expelled the water from his lungs, gasping in delight and exhaustion. he was shivering with the cold. the serpentine creature snapped his fingers.   
  
they were both warm, both dry, both human-shaped again. Crowley massaged the circulation back into Aziraphale's chilled fingers.   
  
they smiled into each others eyes, in the cosy cottage they had made their home. 


End file.
